Is it Her or Not
by Clover4
Summary: When Sakura dies how does everyone take it? Now it's been 2 years since her death, and has been forgotten. When a new girl comes with a familar face, everything changes... and memories will strike up old feelings. SasuX?
1. Default Chapter

Bad Grammar.

The difference of life and death is …

Haruno Sakura is dead…

13 years of age and she's dead. Her grave is lonely and the ground is bare. The only thing there is a single weed, but dead… Her body was found badly burnt, scarred, and dead. No other bodies were found, but the ashes of her house, and her parents. Question was who started the fire and made her dead.?

Two years has past, since the tragedy of the Haruno family. Their name has been forgotten throughout the village. The children have forgotten the joys on the swing, and grew up to be the young men, and women you know today. But, some still fool around following dreams and some are obstinate, without revealing their true selves.

It was bright and early on the first day of spring. A wide stretch from two arms reached up in the air. The alarm clock was ringing and sunshine was going through the blinds onto a half a sleep boy.

"HAAA WWW…" Naruto yawned turning off his alarm clock. He took off his nightcap and scratched his butt. He then took sudden notice to the time and his eyes grew wide. 12:00 P.M.

"I'm late!!!!" he yelled as he threw his covers to the floor and quickly changed into his orange attire. He then slid across to his kitchen and opens the refrigerator.

"The milk is spoiled!"

So he then ran to his cabinet and found a little plastic package. 'I don't think t hey wouldn't mind the three minute wait,' he thought.

So he got a pot and boiled water. When the bubbles came, he then poured the contents in.

Tick Tock Tick Tock 10 min later

Bang! Naruto closed and locked the door shut. He then ran to bridge where he was meeting Sasuke and Kakashi Sensei.

10 min later

"Ohiyo, sorry I'm late!" Naruto yelled out to Sasuke who was leaning on the rail of the bridge.

"It doesn't matter, Kakashi, not here yet," he answered to Naruto.

'Crap, I ran for nothing,' thought Naruto who would now digest his food before doing physical running.

The water was flowing with the wind following. Sasuke bangs flew with wind and he had the same serious face. The wind soon stopped and the village grew warmer.

30 min later

" Where is Kakashi Sensei? He always does this with us" yelled Naruto who was having a heat stroke.

"… Naruto stop whining, or you'll never become a real ninja," replied Sasuke who was getting a little frustrated himself.

"Hey, we're both chuunins! And we're taking the jounin exams next month!" Naruto yelled who walked up to Sasuke showing his fists.

"Levels don't tell your true strengths," said Kakashi who popped in between Sasuke and Naruto cold-hearted stare.

"Finally, you're here!"

"Well, I was busy discussing with the Hokage. She has currently given us an important mission. But don't be too exci…

"An important mission! Is it saving a village, delivering an important message while fighting evil ninjas, or…

"Being bodyguards for a princess," interrupted Kakashi who saw Naruto's disappointment.

"Or being babysitters," quietly said Sasuke who was disappointed too.

"At least we're going to another village," said Naruto who smile went up but then went down.

"No, she already here. We have to be her bodyguards and follow wherever she goes."

"So it's babysitting," said Sasuke who didn't want to deal with another girl going gaga over him.

"Technically, Sasuke, you're right," said Naruto "Is she really that important?"

"Yes, she's the only heir to the throne of her village, "answered Kakashi who started to walk towards town. Sasuke and Naruto followed without asking any more questions. They then reached a pub and entered.

'This is no place for a princess," thought Naruto. Kakashi gave a hand signal to the owner and she led them to the cellar. She then opened a secret room and the princess was behind the curtain looking out the window. From the backside, she was slim and had tiny feet.

"Princess Aya, your escorts are here," said the pub owner.

Sasuke and Naruto were anxious to finish this mission as soon as possible. But as the figure turned around, they seemed somewhat shocked. So was Kakashi.

Her skin light skinned with short pink hair. She was a wearing a blue kimono and was the same size as a familiar face.

"Princess, I would like to introduce you to Kakashi. He's the leader of your escorts."

"…." She didn't reply.

Kakashi bowed and also made the shocked Naruto and Sasuke bow also.

"We are pleased to meet you Princess Aya, what are your wishes now," said Kakashi.

She didn't say anything. Her blue eyes were blank and approached the pub owner and whispered in her ear.

"She wishes to alone now."

"As you wish, princess,"Kakashi replied signaling his team to leave the room. The princess was left alone in the room and she whispered

"Expectations…"

"She'll safe right now, we'll come again tomorrow" said Kakashi as he exited the pub.

"Kakashi sensei wait!" yelled Naruto as he ran out to the pub. But Kakashi disappeared into the crowd. Sasuke then shoved his arms in his pockets and yelled at Naruto,

"I'm going home!"

"Wait, Sasuke didn't you notice something strange about her presence."

"Who?" he said quietly.

"The princess! You were shocked as much as I was. I thought I saw a ghost! She looks just like Sa…"

"Don't say that name, it weakens me. And besides her eyes are green not blue. This girl is just like any person and her physical appearance can't distract us from doing our job. Protecting her. Kakashi sensei sensed this also and wishes to do this plan. So forget about her, it's the past…"he said very coldly pushing Naruto and disappearing with the crowd.

Naruto was silenced and he had to agree with Sasuke. She may look like her but the personality wasn't there. The princess seemed mute and had none of Sak… in her. His theory backfired that it was possible reincarnation….

To be Contiued....

Based on my old Ryuki fic. Sort of boring wasn't it! Whatever flames are welcome! And is Reincarnation possible!


	2. Picking her up

BAD GRAMMER: Lack of commas, not sure if I have double negatives, I never check my grammar unless its for school.

Konoha Village was deeply in a mist stage on a Tuesday day. It seemed highly unusual for it was noon. Sasuke was in one of his moods and was walking through the crowded streets. One vender stepped in front of him, holding a patterned snake.

"This snake has great quality. Not only it makes a good pet, it has a fighting ability to help you in your battles," said the fat bellied vendor thinking he had his next sell.

"…" Sasuke just pushed him aside and started back his path.

"Wait! You're passing such a great offer on this snake. I'll throw you a mouse for feeding," yelled the vendor desperately who couldn't sell that snake for weeks.

"… I already have a snake and that snake is me," replied Sasuke who was annoyed by the vendor's desperate offers.

The vendor seemed scared at that point when he heard that sentence. So he would try selling it to the next person he saw.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was halfway to his destination. He kept his head straight not looking at "distractions." Then he stopped, looking straight at the pub. He entered and made a single to the owner. She led him to the hidden room and there was the princess sitting on her bed.

Sasuke approached trying not to notice he faced and bowed.

"Kakashi, told me to pick you up, Princess Aya. It's not safe here anymore so we're taking you to the yellow hair boy's house you saw yesterday. His name is Naruto and we'll be taking you over to his house as soon as he gets here. My name is Sa.."

"Sasuke," she replied easily.

' ! She must of heard my name yesterday,' thought Sasuke who was pissed that Naruto wasn't in here yet.

Then all of sudden Naruto barged in the room and yelled

"Sorry, I was late, a stupid vendor was trying to sell me a snake. Then I forgot the sign to get in here and that fat bozo wouldn't let me in. So I had to run all the way looking for Kakashi for the sign."

"Idiot," said Sasuke, "lets go."

"OK! Come on Princess Aya"

The princess got up the bed and gently put a brown cloak to hide her face. She then showed Naruto her bags to carry.

Naruto seemed very pissed off since Sasuke didn't carry any. The bags seemed small but they were really heavy.

They soon left the pub and turned at the left direction

"Wait, lets go to the right, Naruto. That vendor will be there and it's less crowded this direction. "

"But we'll be taking the long way to my house! Princess Aya, which way to you want to take? The long way or the short way?"

She didn't say anything but turned to the right and just kept on walking while Sasuke followed. Then Naruto took the lead and the threesome was quiet.

'Why do girls always agree with Sasuke?' thought Naruto.

"Naruto its good for your weak arms with that luggage anyway," said Sasuke softly.

…………………..

The mist didn't seem to clear up and the walk was terrible. There was no conversation and Naruto didn't like the silence. They were walking through a small forest and Naruto asked, " Princess Aya, do you like this village?"

"The village is nice but too noisy. Please be quiet now."

"Anyway we're here. My place is quiet so you don't have to worry."

They entered the house and Naruto dropped the bags on the hallway.

"You can sleep on this couch and…"

"Naruto, she'll have your bed," said Kakashi who popped out of nowhere.

" Yes…Kakashi Sensei," said Narutp who was thinking this princess would be taking over his life.

"And I took the liberty to look through your food supply and its only Ramen."

"Ramen is the best food in whole world! "

"Well, it's not suited for the princess. Did you know Ramen consist of msg"

"Whats msg?"

"Monosodium Glutamate, if you eat a large amount of it every day , you might get cancer.

"That's why you're so stupid," replied Sasuke.

"Shut up Sasuke!"

" Quiet both of you! Sasuke, Naruto got to the market and buy some decent food."

"Awwww" Naruto yelled when they were trying to avoid market.

"I don't do shopping" said Sasuke.

"Well, then you can watch the princess, while I go with Naruto."

The two left and Sasuke was alone with her.

TO BE CONTIUED

This chapter was pointless and I'm really lazy.


End file.
